Smile
by kikay292
Summary: Takao and Midorima had a fight. Warning: OoC at some parts. YAOI MidoTaka Midorima x Takao


***disclaimer* OoCness at some parts (I warned you)**

**this is a one-shot I wrote 'coz I have nothing to do (I just finished my cosplay costume, hooray!)**

* * *

Friday, March 28

Today is the last day of school in the Shutoku High. Everyone was leaving the school premises with big smile on their faces, too excited for the vacation that awaits them— except for the two freshmen who were fighting at the rooftop.

Silvery blue eyes glared at green ones. He couldn't help but get mad at the tall man in front of him. They couldn't come to an agreement. Their ideas completely contradict each other but the hawk was sure that his idea was the better one. "I only want us to be together this vacation!" the point guard argued, almost shouting.

Who wouldn't want to be with their lover on vacation, really?

Well… Midorima, actually, didn't like the idea.

_Shin-chan doesn't want to spend his vacation with me…_

"I already told you. That is impossible. We have to train with the others," Midorima stated his argument.

"Our senpais are busy for their college. There's no one to practice with! It's just you and me!"

"Then we'll train with the GoM and the others."

"Why can't we just train together? Just the two of us?"

Takao couldn't figure out why Midorima wouldn't want to spend the vacation together with him. It's not like they would slack off. They'll still practice, of course. That was already a part of his plan. After all, Midorima isn't the only one who loves basketball, he does too. Takao loves basketball too. And that's why he insists to spend the vacation together. It's only natural to want to do the things you and your lover love together, right? Just the two of you alone… that is pretty normal.

Takao never averted his eyes from the taller man. He wanted to know the answer as to why Midorima wouldn't want to spend his vacation with him. It's not like he was asking the ace to spend his whole vacation with him.

"For a week," Takao whispered.

One week is all he was asking for… Just one week of Midorima's precious vacation. Is it too much to ask for that? Does he not want to be with Takao on vacation? Would Takao just waste his precious time?

_Would it be better if you'd be with the GoM?_

"It would be better to train with the others, idiot."

Takao flinched at Midorima's words. His eyes widened in shock and he felt a stab right through his heart after hearing that. He didn't ask that question loudly; it was just in his thoughts, yet Midorima answered it. _That's because it's the truth, right?_

Takao was never as good as the GoM. He couldn't even be compared to them. It was obvious that Midorima would improve faster with the GoM around him. Why hasn't that crossed his mind earlier? He should have known that better than anyone else.

"Let's go home now"

Takao stood still as his lover started walking towards him.

_But still… aren't we partners?_

They should be training together, right? They should be improving themselves together.

Takao was lost in his thoughts 'til he felt his Shintarou grab his hand.

"Takao"

"No!" Takao shouted as he slapped the shooter's precious hand away. "You're cruel!" he said, shoving the man away from him. "You're so cruel!" he glared at the taller man first before running away.

* * *

Monday, March 31

Saturday and Sunday had passed and Takao never received a single call from Midorima. A message would have been fine but there wasn't any. The sun will be setting soon and he was already tired of waiting. He stood in front of the gate of Midorima's house and rang the doorbell.

Maybe, Midorima wanted to apologize to him but he was just such a tsundere to make a move. That was what Takao thought. That's why he came here today… to greet Midorima with a smile and act normally so the man wouldn't have to feel awkward with him around… so that his Shin-chan could apologize to him easily.

"Takao-san!" The gate opened and Midorima's sister greeted him.

"Uh-hey! Is Shin-chan here?" Takao smiled his brightest smile.

"Eh?" The girl stared at him confused. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The lady let Takao in. She served Takao a tea and informed him everything he needed to know. She told Takao that his brother suddenly decided to study abroad and that he is now in America with his father.

"Hey, you know, isn't this a little bit too early for April fools' day?" Takao asked, not believing the little lady.

"Takao-san, I'm not fooling around! It's true!" the lady told the hawk.

"Then you don't mind if I go to his room?"

"Huh?"

"Just to be sure, you know. It's not worth getting lonely for if it's just a joke."

"O-Ok..."

The moment she agreed, Takao wanted to back down from his suggestion. If the girl accepted his offer, that just means it's true, right?

When they arrived at his Shin-chan's room, it really was empty. The bed covers were gone. Even the things in his closet and drawers weren't there.

"Takao-san, I'm sorry. I thought Nii-san told you already. If I had known, I would have told you sooner."

"I-It's fine."

FF

_It isn't fine…_

That was never fine.

After that, he left Midorima's house and went home. He ran to his bed and hugged his pillow tightly. He tried to call Midorima but his phone was out of coverage area.

_Why would Shin-chan do that?_

He never said anything. He never said a single word about that. If he wanted to study abroad, he should have told Takao. If he knew, he would have not waited for the weekends to end and Monday to come. If he knew, he wouldn't even have started a fight with the shooter.

_Shin-chan should have told me…_

Takao didn't understand why Midorima would leave without a word. Did Takao make him so mad last Friday to do this… to leave him behind?

"But I have the right to get mad at you, Shin-chan…" Takao whispered as he looked at the ceiling.

* * *

Tuesday, April 1

Takao was sitting on the bench at the park holding a vanilla shake with his right hand.

"Takao-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

Yes, he's with Kuroko. He wanted to know if Kuroko knew Midorima's plan beforehand.

"About Shin-chan… leaving. Did you know about it?"

"No, Midorima-kun suddenly decided to leave last Friday night and he just informed us. We were also shocked. I think Midorima-kun just decided it on a whim," Kuroko informed Takao before sipping on his vanilla shake.

_On a whim..?_

But they fought that day! Why would Shin-chan do that?

"He should have told me too," Takao pouted. His tone was still cheerful. He didn't want to show Kuroko or anyone that he was feeling so upset. He didn't want anyone to know that he had a fight with his Shin-chan.

"Maybe, Midorima-kun has a reason for that, Takao-kun."

Midorima deciding something so complicated on a whim— that isn't like him at all. What made his Shin-chan do that… shouldn't it be obvious for Takao now?

_Because Shin-chan really didn't want to spend the summer with me…_

He didn't want to be alone with Takao because if he did, they'd only do those disgusting things he never intended to do… the things he never wanted to do.

He didn't want to train with Takao. He didn't want to practice with him. Is he that much of a burden to him?

_But we're partners, aren't we?_

_Shin-chan…_

_Shin-chan…_

_Even if it's not as lovers but as partners… can't we… can't we at least play basketball together as partners… please…_

"T-Takao-kun?"

Takao felt his shoulders being grabbed by Kuroko and they looked at each other though he was still lost in his thoughts.

_As partners please… like Kagami and Kuroko… like…_

"Takao-kun, d-don't cry. P-Please?"

"Kurokocchi, we're here!"

Kise's cheerful voice caught Kuroko's attention but not Takao's. The Hawk couldn't hear a thing. He was too lost in his thoughts. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He just loves Midorima so much.

Kuroko stood up and went to the other GoM. Kagami was also with them. "Midorima-kun, I'm sorry. I didn't do anything. I was careful not to say anything that would hurt Takao-kun. Takao-kun cried so suddenly and he wouldn't stop," he explained as he clung to Kagami's arms.

After hearing Kuroko, Midorima quickly went to Takao. He stood in front of the Hawk who has his hands clutching his shorts, his head bowed lightly so no one would see him crying. "Oi, Takao."

Takao heard that voice and he raised his head to look at the man in front of him, letting the man see the terrible expression he has on his face. "Shin-chan…" he whispered. He stood up and clutched Midorima's shirt tightly. He bowed his head again and stared at his feet. He stood not too close to the man, careful to not make him feel disgusted. "I'm sorry, Shin-chan. I'm sorry… so sorry. I won't…" he sobbed. "I won't ask you to spend the summer alone with me again. So… so don't go there. Please, play basketball with me again… as… as p-partners, please, Shin-chan."

"Takao, you idiot," Midorima sighed as he embraced the shorter man. It was the worst plan, after all. "Today is April Fools' Day, you know."

"I know… but your things were gone and you weren't around and we fought and you left," Takao said without a pause. "There's nothing left but to conclude that you hate me…" he closed his eyes, letting more tears fall from his eyes. He looked up to see his Shin-chan's face. "Shin-chan… you're so cruel…" his hands clutched Midorima's shirt tighter though he was still trembling. "This is just a joke? This…" he sobbed. "I never go this far with my jokes… you're so cruel…"

"I'm sorry. Akashi imprisoned me in his house. I'm sorry. It was his plan."

Hearing Midorima's explanation, Takao buried his face on Midorima's chest. He understands if it was Akashi's plan. Akashi is absolute, after all.

FF

At Midorima's room

Midorima's room wasn't empty anymore. Everything came back to the way it was. Takao was now sitting on his Shin-chan's bed, his hands clutching his knees, his head bowed lightly. He was still quiet but he wasn't upset anymore.

"I'll spend my vacation with you," Midorima broke the silence. He sat beside Takao and stared at him to see his reaction.

Takao's eyes widened at the said words and he looked at his Shin-chan with the brightest eyes. "R-Really?" He couldn't help but smile as he spoke.

"Yes," Midorima blushed as he saw Takao's expression. He looked away and adjusted his glasses. He explained everything to Takao… how he asked Kise for some advice and how Kise invited him and the other GoM without his knowledge to dinner... how Akashi made that plan… how everyone was curious as to how Takao would react… Takao was always so cheerful, after all. Will he just laugh? Or will he cry like when they lost a match?

"Yey! I'm so happy, Shin-chan!" Takao shouted as he threw himself to Midorima. They fell on the bed with Takao on top. "I'm really excited now," he grinned while looking at the man in the eyes.

_Takao's smiling face is the best after all._

"Yeah, but don't complain if I'm too boring for you."

"Eh? Is that why you didn't agree before?"

Midorima's eyes widened a little at the question and he looked away again with a blush. "No," he answered.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Shin-chan!" Takao called as he cupped his Shin-chan's cheeks, making the man look at him again. "Don't ever think that way!" he shouted, squeezing the shooter's cheeks together, making him look like a fish. "I'm the happiest whenever I'm with you!"

Midorima wanted to complain when Takao started squeezing his face but he totally ignored all of it when he heard that. "Hn," he suddenly pushed Takao so he was now the one on top. "Me too… idiot" he whispered though embarrassed before kissing the idiot on the lips.

* * *

During their vacation…

"Midorimacchi!"

"Mido-chin!"

"Midorima"

"Midorima-kun"

"Shintarou"

_Ah what is this… _Takao thought.

Takao and Midorima chose a place where they can be alone but then… the other GoM (with their partners) had the same idea as theirs.

* * *

**That's it! Wah! It wasn't that good but I posted it anyway. :D**


End file.
